


Not the first or the last but possibly the prettiest

by 2DimensionDreamFever



Series: Asanoya Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asanoya Week 2020, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Modeling, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2DimensionDreamFever/pseuds/2DimensionDreamFever
Summary: Noya did not understand fashion, but he was happy. It is not like every day you model for your partner, who also happened to be one of Japan’s most famous designers.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: Asanoya Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881973
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49
Collections: Asanoya Week 2020





	Not the first or the last but possibly the prettiest

**Author's Note:**

> Asanoya Week - day 4, domestic / fashion-model  
> Tittle inspired by [Alpha Dog](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HuBbEUUeRSE) by fall out boy  
> Please enjoy!

Nishinoya stroked the fabrics of the coat delicately as if it were a divine creation given to him and made just for him. The light from the studio came in through the huge windows and the place was magically lit up, the stones of the necklaces reflected on the ceiling, clothes, and make-up all over the place. In the middle was a high wooden stool, surrounded and decorated with flowers and books, green plants, a feeling reminiscent of the coming spring.

With the change of season, the collections change.

The coat was made of patches of different fabrics. It had small blue flowers with small stems in a soft green on an ivory white background, while the other was a soft blue with fine lines, each bordered by a dark blue edge, all made to form a short coat with small buttons with a worn gold.

Noya did not understand fashion, but he was happy. It is not like every day you model for your partner, who also happened to be one of Japan’s most famous designers.

"Sorry I'm late, I just stopped by to get some other things." Asahi entered the studio with his hands full.

"You don't have to apologize," Nishinoya responded while approaching.

Asahi arranged everything in the occupied cabinet in front of the mirror, there was makeup and hair products, thread, and scissors, it was a bit of a mess, though for Nishinoya it was certainly lovely. Azumane used to keep everything in order, he was too worried about not finding what he needed at home, Asahi would immediately think that maybe someone had broken in the house without him noticing, and maybe it was his fault for leaving the door open, or maybe there were goblins taking things out, or even…

"Hey, these are the pants from the other day!" Nishinoya took them and lifted the pair of jeans.

A pair of light-colored jeans have a delicate white daisy embroidery on the side of the right leg, accompanied by a thin golden chain that runs from the front to the back pocket, formed by small stars.

They had embroidered the pair of jeans one night together. Nishinoya was returning from the fish market late in the day with his hands laden with some of the day's catch when he came across a frustrated Asahi, sitting in the middle of the living room with a sewing machine lying on the floor, screws and tools, plus a pair of flat jeans.

"What's going on?" Noya asked looking over the shoulder of the designer who was holding a manual in his hands, Asahi's eyes were squinting, and his glasses were almost falling off.

"It's nothing, don't worry." He took his eyes off the paper to smile at Nishinoya. “The bath is already hot for you to shower."

"Thank you for being subtle when you tell me I smell like fish Asahi."

"N-no, it's not that!" Asahi answered nervously. Noya laughed and left a loud kiss on Azumane's cheek.

The shower was short and relaxing, Noya came out of the bathroom with his pajamas on, and the towel rolled upon his head. He approached Asahi who was still sitting cross-legged, looking intently at the manual. Asahi's concentration seemed to be able to finish someone off in seconds, although it was actually the sewing machine manual that was going to finish him off.

"Doesn't it come in Japanese?" Nishinoya asked sitting next to Azumane, stretching his neck to see the letters on the paper, Asahi shook his head.

Without permission Noya took the manual and looked at it, English, Spanish, German. Where had he bought that thing so that the Japanese manual would not come? French, Italian! Noya crossed his legs and cleared his throat to put all oh his attention to the instructions of the machine, read the words and quickly tried to explain to Asahi what he should do in Japanese. In a little over half an hour, the sewing machine was ready, Asahi was working with it while Noya watched him leaning on his arm. From time to time Azumane would ask for help, hold the fabric, or pass him threads, both of which ended up spending the night together while they finished the piece for Asahi’s collection.

"You made me sew what I was going to model, eh?" Asahi laughed slightly.

With the chair cleared of materials and clothing, Noya sat down in front of the mirror and Asahi began his work. Nishinoya's characteristic spiky hair quickly changed to a more natural, unkempt style, the ends having a small curl. He wasn't used to makeup, but the brushes Azumane used on him were soft and so were the cosmetics on his skin, an almost imperceptible makeup that brings out the natural color of his reddish lips and catlike eyes. When he looked in the mirror he was surprised, he didn't expect to see himself in that way ever.

Asahi helped him get dressed, and underneath the colored jacket, he had put a white shirt with a collar embroidered with bone white thread and buttons that were also white, made of soft, silky fabric. Nishinoya stretched out his arms and Azumane put on his coat, then by himself he finished mending his pants, socks, and then a pair of sneakers that looked a little worn out. Azumane approached and taking his right hand, left a golden ring on his ring finger.

Yuu sat on the stool while Asahi finished putting the last touches on the place. Without realizing it, the camera was already installed in front of him and Asahi behind it. Azumane gave the instructions on how to pose and Nishinoya obeyed without thinking too much, smiling and laughing for times to times, the photos Azumane took made his heart beat faster, he felt that he could love Noya even more (although he knew that was impossible).

After a few more photos, they both agree on a little break. Asahi looks at the photos on the device while Nishinoya takes the opportunity to look at himself in detail in the mirror. He runs his hands through his hair without moving it and stretches his arms in poses while his eyes do not detach from his own figure. The feeling is strange, but it feels good.

Nishinoya had never been interested in fashion and never thought he would model for Asahi, there were thousands of people more suited to him than he was for that kind of job. But still, Asahi had asked him, and he felt good. Noya always wanted to look intimidating, the clothes didn't matter much as long as they covered him and were comfortable, he always used his hair up to look cool. It was different now, Asahi had designed everything he wore with effort and care, he arranged it into him in a special moment. Nishinoya felt good.

"You know?" he asked for Asahi’s attention, who immediately turned around to see him. "I've never felt this way before.” Azumane looked at him somewhat confused. "I always want to look cool, and I don't have much fashion sense either, but I think this looks really great, in a different way… I feel really pretty. Thank you for this.”

Asahi looked at Yuu with his mouth half open and his eyes widened slightly. Azumane felt his heart melt and happiness take over every fiber of his being, quickly leaving the camera and holding Yuu tightly in his arms, Noya hugging him back as he laughed, Asahi remaining as emotional as ever. Leaving small kisses all over his face Noya let out a small laugh as he claimed his hair was going to be ruined.

Asahi saw his opportunity and quickly took the camera to take a somewhat blurry, shaky picture of a smiling Noya, smiling slightly at his flushed cheeks, Noya was no longer just his inspiration, but his model as well.

* * *

Sitting on the couch in the living room, Nishinoya looked at his phone and the photograph Asahi had just posted on his Instagram, pressed his lips together and his eyes were narrowed. Yuu’s face felt warm and he was sure it was bright red.

_"2021 - My inspiration is now also my model._  
I'm happy to be able to make people feel pretty,  
but I like it a little bit more to make him feel that way <3"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Day 4, I hope you enjoyed it <3  
> I didn't have enough time to draw the outfit, I'm so sorry ;w;  
> I was inspired by [Psychic Outlaw](https://www.instagram.com/psychic.outlaw/) , if you want to see what I think Asahi designs :D  
> See you tomorrow with the next prompt!


End file.
